Not so fantastic
by Olivia Solar
Summary: The four find out that not everyone cheers on hero’s after someone hurts Johnny.
1. one: stained red

**Not so fantastic.**

**Summary: The four find out that not everyone cheers on hero's after someone hurts Johnny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story or the comics. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter one: Stained red.**

Johnny watched as Ben squirted ketchup onto his sandwich, tongue out, really concentrating.

"Who puts ketchup on a salad sandwich?" Sue just replied with a glare.

"Hey Ben, your really getting your strength under control." She smiled sweetly as he placed the delicate bottle to one side.

"Thanks." He picked up his sandwich and Johnny didn't even have time to so much as begin a cocky comment as ketchup immediately raced out of the sandwich onto him.

"Ahhhhh! Ben!"

"Guess not"

"As if I don't get through enough shirts as it is with fire!"

"Johnny Ben didn't mean it." Susan grabbed a napkin and tried to rub the stains off her brother.

"Hey, wha..what are you…" He tried to shove her hands aside.

"You want to go out like that?"

"No."

"Then let me clean you up."

"Hey woe, no no, I'm not a kid. Hey!"

"Fine." She through the napkin onto her empty plate.

"Sorry." Ben muttered.

"Yeah, well, just be glad it's not one of those fancy suits Reed is so amazed about." He grinned at his soon to be brother in law who was gazing out of the window. "Hey. Reed!" Johnny whistled.

"What?"

"Think you can come up with a formula to get rid of ketchup stains?" He pulled out his (now) red shirt.

"Well errr…..if I…"

"He was joking." Susan took her place next to him.

Johnny noticed a blond girl, in her 20's staring at them, she had been for a while now. Part of him wanted to ask her what her problem was, but instinct kicked in, and when he saw her heading to them, he couldn't help but flash her his winning smile.

However his smiled vanished when she spoke harsh words.

"What's that thing doing here." She eyed Ben who now looked like he was about to explode. Johnny felt his hand heat up and had to use a lot of control to stop himself from flaming. Only he made fun of pebbles!

"We're trying to eat." Spoke a now invisible Susan.

"Sorry, who said that?" She gave a sly look to the "empty space"

Sue was thankful she was invisible to the eye, so no-one could se her embarrisment and anger.

"That's my fiancé your….."

"You're filth! All of you!"

"No-one speaks to my family like that!" Johnny stood almost ready to throw her across the room in flames until he felt a tugging on his arm, willing him to sit down. Reed. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know you?" Richard tried to pin point. He knew her face. He had seen it. But where? Then it hit him but before he could worn the others she pulled out a gun.

"You should. And now you shall never forget me." She cocked it.

"You." Johnny took a step forward but instead found himself falling backwards.

Ben only sat there open mouthed as he watched his young friend collapse back, more red staining his top, this time it was blood.

**That's it so far. Sorry this chapter's short but the other is much longer. Let me know what you think, should I continue?**


	2. Two: Don't give up!

**Thank-you so much for all of your comments and advice. **

**Keep it coming pls.**

**This chapter is much longer as I promised.**

**Chapter 2: Don't give up!**

"Johnny!" Sue screamed as she rushed to her brother's side. Reed was trying to prop the limp form up.

No-one saw the girl leave.

"Johnny?" Sue grabbed his hand feeling for a pulse.

"Don't bother…i it's there." Johnny managed.

Relief spread through her when she saw he was awake. "Ok Ok. " She tried to calm herself down and get a hold of her racing thoughts. "An an ambulance. We need an ambulance!" She yelled out to whoever was listened. There was a hussle and bussle as other customers ran for the pay phones other grabbing their mobile's. At least some respected them.

"Hey." Ben lent by them gently laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He-e-ey." The breath came out shaking, making them shudder.

"You're gonna hang –on?" In a different scene it must have appeared amusing, seeing a huge scary rock form showing so many emotions.

"Of-cause." Johnny tried to put on a hurt look but ended up choking on something warm. What was it? It started spilling out of his mouth, causing him to splutter. Not good.

"Oh my gosh." Susan had to look away a second.

"Richard." She shuffled to the side a bit to let her fiancé into their huddle.

"He has internal bleeding." He confirmed their fears.

"Where's that ambulance!" Ben yelled, getting angry that his friend was lying, dying in their arms and they were so helpless.

Things started to fade in out of focus, Johnny has to squint to see the outline of his sister.

"Sue?" He asked, not attempting to keep the fear out of his voice this time.

Hearing Johnny like that, when he's usually so full of life crushed Ben. Where had the girl gone? She was gonna pay for what she has done!!!

"We're losing him.." Reed examined unable to keep his voice calm any longer. "Talk to him, we must keep him awake!"

"OK, Johnny." Sue stroked his hair back. "Stay with us ok, I, I just need you to keep fighting just a little bit longer OK? Not long now. OK?

"He nodded, unable to speak anymore. Which annoyed the piss out of him, unable to crack about Ben's expressions. Just a bit longer he willed himself. What else has she said? He could see them, they were talking to him but there was no sound. He was really scared now. He managed to whisper "You keep fighting" To his sister as darkness closed in.

"Johnny" She tried shaking him. "Johnny come on!" She tries to keep herself from screaming his name

Reed closed his eyes and looked away

"He still has a pulse. We still have time!" Suisan locked eyes with them and was thankfull to find a paramedic pushing his way past them.

"You took your time!" The Thing growled. Susan produced a small field in front of him. They didn't need another ambulance for the paramedic. That wasn't going to help anyone.

"We need to find her." Ben seethed as he watched Johnny being loaded into the ambulance. "She needs to face the consequences of what she did."

"Believe me there are gonna be a lot of consequences!" Susan rushed passed him to sit by her brother, as he was rushed off.

Ben and Reed were left standing there in the street with their thoughts and memories of the past half hour. It had all happened so quickly. One minute they were laughing, joking, enjoying lunch together, the next Johnny was bleeding to death in their arms.

"Hey, how is he?" Reed ran up to his son to be wife at the hospital, with Ben soon behind.

"He has internal bleeding like you said, and his left lung has collapsed, and some of his ribs were broken." She paused as she fought back tears. "He was taken to surgery right away."

Ben needed to sit down, but found that the chair just gave way under his weight. In his frustration he through the broken legs across the room. "It's not fair!" He yelled. "He's just a kid, he may be cocky and one of the most annoying people in the world but he cared, and risked his life for others. How could anyone shoot him!? The little…"

"Ben calm down." Susan rushed over.

"No. Because of that little bitch Johnny is in there fighting for his life!"

"Your worried, we all are, but, but having a tantrum isn't going to solve anything!"

She forced her anger out sending light to shimmer around the room breaking glass and some near by windows.

"We need to do something to take out minds off this." She attempted to ignore the stares she was getting.

"I, I think the cafeteria's open." Reed croaked and Susan saw his eyes where shimmering with tears.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Sounds good."

"No." Ben shuck his head. "We've gotta find the girl who did this to him."

"I don't think that'll be hard." Reed pointed to a TV showing a new report interviewing a girl….a girl who shot a member of the fantastic four!

"Turn it up!" Sue screeched.

"..and let this be a warning to the rest of you freaks! We need to keep our human race pure from you, and that is exactly what I intend to do! He didn't even put up a fight. Coward!..."

"That's it!" Ben started to leave.

"Wait! We have no idea where she is."

"Are you watching the same programe? There's a sign post right behind them!"

"It's almost like she wants us to find her." Richard spoke surprisingly calmly.

"Reed's right. It could be a trap. You heard what she said. She's after us!" Sue grabed his arm.

"So!" He yelled causing several people to flee the room. "We've deafeated Von Doom we can stop her."

"This time's different. We can't hurt her, she's, she's normal."

"Your brother is lying in surgery because of her, do I need to remind you? Don't you even care!" Susan let him go and walked over to the window, unsure of how to respond. Of cause she cared. He was her brother for crying out loud!

That was it. He'd just insulted one of his best friends. Why oh why couldn't he just think before he spoke?

"Susan I…."

"I know. Ben it's alright. You're just worried about him that's all. But so are we.."

"I know. And that's why we have to stop her."

She nodded. "Someone should stay here, for when Johnny comes out of surgery."

"That should be you." Reed offered.

"I know. But I, this is personal…."

"I know but…"

"No you don't know. I'm going end of story." Susan stared at them, and they knew they couldn't change her mind.

Both Ben and Sue looked at Reed.

"I'll tell you if he wakes up." He sighed.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

Reed watched them go and looked at the clock. He didn't really feel that hungry to be honest, and without the others, didn't fancy the cafeteria.

"Hey handsome. Fantastic aren't you." He felt a soft hand slither up his arm.

"err, sorry spoken for." He made a dash for the door.. Second thoughts, the cafeteria sounded pretty good.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
